


Like Cats and Dogs

by Roro L Money (hornyGnostalgic)



Series: The Lemon Epilogues [2]
Category: Homestuck, Homestuck Epilogues
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breathplay, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Dogcock! Jade Harley, F/F, F/M, Flexibility, French Kissing, Genderfluid! Roxy Lalonde, Hotdogging, Knotting, Masturbation, Metafiction, Multi, Oral, Other, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulging, excessive cum, musk, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornyGnostalgic/pseuds/Roro%20L%20Money
Summary: In a branching Timeline, where things take a turn for the better, a very horny dog girl and a too-eager blonde's fates intertwine. Oh, and there's some babymaking involved. Lots and lots of babymaking.First actual fic in my Lemon Epilogues AU! Obvious Spoilers regarding the Homestuck Epilogues, but with less pain and more horniness! This one's going to be mostly Breeding-based- But Kinks will be listed at the beginning of each chapter as per usual, to let you skip stuff you don't want to see.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wet dream wakes Roxy up, and Jade has not yet gone to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Masturbation, Wet Dreams, Edging, Knotting, Nude Sharing

Thump, thump, thump… The smacking, of skin against skin, to the beat of one’s heart. The heat of two bodies, coiled into a tight embrace. Foreign tastes and smells, that blissful shudder down your spine…

It feels great, doesn’t it?

**> Wake up.**

You wake up in a cold sweat. Breath still heavy from the dream you were just having, staring up at the ceiling of your bedroom. A glance to one side shows the angry red lines of your digital clock, marking nearly a quarter past 4 AM. Late night still, and nowhere near the hour you usually wake up at. To the other side, right next to you in bed, is who you’d call your ‘partner’ in a way. Your lovely, skeletal bestie, thin lips pursed into a content smile, showing a hint of those sharp fangs of theirs on either side. It’s both a reassuring sight as always, as well as a bit… Of a disappointing one.

A hand runs briefly over the side of their bald skull. Their skin is smooth as usual, if you could even call it ‘skin’, it always felt strangely chitinous and somewhat scaley to you. It’s not that you aren’t happy with Calliope, not even that you don’t love them. You adore them to bits, but when it comes to intimacy, they never quite… Go anywhere with it. A bit of a voyeuristic streak they’ve got, you tell yourself, they’re happy and even urge you to pursue other partners and fantasies, while they write all about it in detail on their fanfiction journals. Charming, but it means you never got to experiment with them.

You also know they’re quite interested in sex themselves. But they’ve got certain hang-ups and you respect that. Pushing them is the last thing you’d like to do, even if times like this make you wish they’d be willing to put that long, white tongue of theirs to good use.

…

**> Take a good look down at yourself.**

You pull back from Calliope, and sit up at the edge of the mattress, staring down at your feet. Or, well, you would be staring down at your feet if your bust wasn’t in the way, obscuring the view. Bare, as usual, you like being shirtless at home, and definitely sleep with as few clothes as possible most of the time. Pink, puffy nipples, decorated with a pair of ring piercings. Your cute attempt at giving your breasts some sort of use that wasn’t as… Aesthetically neutral as they appear to you at times. They could be larger and more cumbersome, but sometimes you’re a bit jealous of Rosey’s much less busy upper frame. Then again, you don’t exactly envy her diminutive height. You’re short enough as is.

Your hand blindly trails down your stomach. Tracing lines over where a belly button should be, had you been born the ‘normal’ way, whatever that may mean when multiple different species currently inhabit your planet, and at least two of which reproduce mainly through Ectobiology right now. Dipping lower, you reach the edge of your panties- A pair you’re now regretting you wore tonight of all nights. Already, you can feel the heat, the moisture between your legs. Messy, you really were enjoying that dream, weren’t you? Teeth sunk down on your lower lip, letting your index and middle fingers trace the fabric, and press against yourself, back and forth, back and forth…

No, that won’t do.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and tonight you’re feeling particularly riled up for some reason. Well, not ‘some’ reason, you just had the mother of all wet dreams, and yet it’s fuzzy enough in your mind that you can’t remember what it was all about. You need to take care of these urges- But you don’t want to wake Calliope up now, do you? No. Standing up, silently picking up your phone off the night stand, and making sure not to trip on your plushie pile, you step out of your room and…

**> Go to the bathroom.**

Yeah, that seems like the best option. Close enough that you don’t have to wait too long, but with enough space between you and Callie to let her keep resting comfortably. Besides, it’s not like it matters if you make a bit of a mess in there.

But as soon as you’re beyond the threshold of the door, the moment you lean back comfortably and sit on your porcelain throne, panties pulled down, legs spread, and phone at the ready to pull up some Interspecies Earth-C Porn, something catches your eye.

Or rather, someone. A green username you always enjoy chatting with, and the only one of your friends who’s coincidentally still awake this late at night. You should really catch up with your friend after you’ve dealt with your arousal, or perhaps wait until morning, in case she just fell asleep with her computer on.

And yet there’s something… Beckoning you. Your thumb slips on its own, and you open up a chat window.

TG: hey bb

TG: hows it goin jade? ;3

No response. At least for a minute or two, you sit there, waiting for a typing notification to pop up, that never seems to come. The anticipation, your restraint, only serves to keep you even more needy somehow. Free hand starting to move down your stomach once more, but before you can even touch yourself this time, she finally replies.

GG: hey!

GG: what are you doing up so late roxy? go get some zzzs missy!

TG: lmao thats my line, i aint the only one here whos up way too late

TG: also not sure about ‘missy’ right now been feelin on and off

GG: hehe whoops!

GG: sorry :P its hard to keep track of how you feel when you dont pop up around nearly as often as id like you to!!!

GG: i cant exactly go to sleep now though

GG: im out at a party!

TG: oooh one of j-harleys infamous rave nights i see! <3

TG: ur totally right tho we should DEF hang out more often

TG: like in person and stuff

GG: we really should, shouldnt we?

GG: although…

GG: i already had plans for the next few days! unless you wouldnt mind staying up even later than today lol

TG: sounds like someones been havin fun around huuuuh~?

GG: you can bet your sweet ass i have!

GG: in fact i may or may not currently be having some fun right now! ;)

TG: huh

TG: do u mean-

You don’t get to send or finish that last message. All you can do is watch with wide eyes, as the thumbnail of an image begins to load up in your chat window. Almost as if to tease you, your connection decides to come to a crawl, making the picture to appear way too slowly, from top to bottom. The dark, long locks of some girl you don’t recognize. The beads of sweat down a grey skin, a soft, plump troll derriere being squeezed down on tightly by Jade’s darker hand… And then, alongside with the sight of her toned stomach, and the white trail of fuzz down to her crotch, the obvious implication of her being balls-deep inside of said troll.

A spike of arousal reminds you how wet you are, and the hand that’d stopped short of your crotch before makes sure to not let the conversation keep you from pleasuring yourself. Circles around your entrance, back and forth spreading the labia, drawing back to gently circle around your clit, dragging it out, fantasizing…

God, if only you could be that troll right now.

**> Roxy: Be that troll.**

No, god dammit if only it were THAT easy. By the time you snap back to your senses, you realize Jade has sent you more messages. Your hand doesn’t leave your nethers, though.

GG: roxy?

GG: hehe, whoops? a bit too forward maybe? :p

TG: jesus

TG: ur rly textin me while fuckin some girl???

GG: hey! gotta do SOMETHING while the knot goes down!

TG: omg

TG: lucky bitch am i right?

GG: whos the lucky bitch, me or her~?

TG: …

TG: both?

GG: >:)

GG: do i smell a little bit of jealousy over there rox?

TG: nooo its not like i just saw a pic of one of the hottest gals i know balls-deep in fat troll booty

TG: cmon jade who wouldnt wanna be in her place? <3

GG: people who prefer giving, duh!

TG: u know what i mean lmao

TG: hey

TG: if i were there w/ u

TG: would u be givin it to me instead? ;3

GG: well… depends!

That little pause. The reluctance. It feels awful for a moment, it makes you wonder what would make her prefer some rando troll over your choice Lalonde booty. Thankfully, the feeling washes over you and passes quickly as soon as she elaborates.

GG: depends on whether youre carrying big enough condoms to fit me, or at least enough lube to get it in your ass!

TG: oooh~

TG: hehe, what u wouldnt wanna do it raw w/ me?

GG: …

GG: would you want me to?

Yet another pause. Fuck. This conversation is quickly going places. Mostly fuelled by the way you’ve been teasing your clitoris for the past few minutes, edging yourself closer and closer, but never pushing past that initial build-up.

TG: i mean…

TG: maybe?

GG: huh

GG: sorry i just

GG: mixed you and rose in my mind haha

TG: oh yeah u had a whole thing foolin w/ rosey and kanaya didnt u?

GG: yeah! <3

GG: and she was REALLY adamant for me to not cum inside of her without protection, and since youre a lalonde too i guess…

TG: u thought i wouldnt be down 4 it either

GG: yeah!!!

GG: and it got too hard to keep something semi-serious up with them because

GG: ill be honest

GG: i could barely hold back from just…

GG: filling her right up :x

GG: you two are just

GG: …

GG: REALLY breedable??? does that make sense? its like becs barking right in my ear, telling me that yes, come on, do it!!! theres a CHOICE BITCH right in front of you!!! go breed!!! its like a lalonde thing!

Oh my god?

TG: omg

Wow, the two of you really are talking through aroused stupors, there’s no other way this conversation is really would be going down like this otherwise. Not that you’re complaining though… Doing it with Jade, the primal instinct that drives her to breed.

The idea of her putting a bun in your oven.

…

GG: god, sorry! waaay too much info haha

GG: guess im still all horny here even though im still knot-deep in someone… maybe precisely BECAUSE i am knot-deep in a nook i cannot breed?

TG: no no its

TG: its okay

TG: were really… breedable tho? like

TG: on a kinky level of ‘yeah take it u slut im gonna fill ur womb up’

TG: or

TG: really wantin to put a litter in someone kind of breedable

GG: both?

GG: yeah

GG: yeah, both

GG: the more time passes im realizing… the more my body wants to throw out caution and just have a bunch of kids…

GG: which is why i mostly stick to trolls lately <.<

TG: hey

You pause. Before you continue with your sentence, you stop touching yourself. Stop teasing your body, halt, for an instant, to consider what your next words are going to be. You look down at yourself again. At your breasts, particularly- And then, leaning back a bit more, you squeeze down on your chest, taking a look at your stomach. You’ve felt less in… Tune with your body as of late. Not even enough to feel dysphoric, or to dislike yourself, but definitely enough to not feel completely comfortable with your appearance. Wouldn’t… Something like this make things even worse? Change it in ways you don’t know how to deal with? By the way you’ve been feeling, it just shouldn’t…

It shouldn’t feel as enticing as it is.

GG: ?

TG: um

TG: i know i told u im not feelin particularly fem lately

TG: and god, i cant rly separate the idea of motherhood w/ it and all but uh

TG: maybe at some point if i feel more ready

TG: and willin to experiment w/ it

TG: …

TG: would u like to try that? to... actually breed me?

There’s a good, solid five minutes where Jade doesn’t reply. She’s still there though. You can tell because she’s been typing and deleting the entire time, keeping the typing notification active, until she manages to gather her thoughts enough to send a message

GG: w

Well, that’s a start.

GG: what?

GG: are you… sure?

Are you sure? It’s no small commitment. It’s an enormous change. It may do things to your body you’re not too happy with.

But it makes you feel so warm just thinking about it, doesn’t it?

TG: yeah

TG: yeah fuck it

TG: like… why not?

TG: were eternal gods and all that bullshit

TG: i guess…

TG: whats the point of havin a potential eternity to look forward to

TG: if u aint willin to do some crazy shit and try out stuff?

GG: !!!

GG: oh my god roxy!!!

GG: <333

GG: ahshasf

GG: .

Wow, that… Is actually an even cuter response than you imagined she would give you. But then again, she just told you she had to restrain herself from breeding Rose- Being given an outlet for this urge…

She must feel as good as you do with this decision.

GG: haha, whoops

GG: you made me bounce back excitedly and yanked the knot right out of her

GG: that poor nook

TG: LMAO

TG: just imagine thats how ur gonna leave my pussy some day when im more up 4 it babe ;3

GG: nngh

GG: okay shoosh!

GG: enough teasing, im gonna make you regret riling me up when we get the chance to do it >:)

TG: if u mean the good kind of regret, thats just gonna make me tease u even more hun

GG: fuck

GG: okay i need

GG: i need to go here for a bit

GG: youre getting me all hot again and theres a troll ass thats BEGGING for a round two right now

GG: <3!!!

She closes the conversation, but not before sending you one last image. Tongue out, winking… Her face’s red as can be, and her long locks are wild and messy. You can see more of her body- Not just her chest and those nicely built arms, but namely the red, veiny beast between her legs. Pulled out of the troll, now slumped forward over the toilet at whatever locale she’s in, and resting along her asscheeks, covered in a mixture of her own cum and the lowblood’s juices.

You stare at it for a few more minutes. Letting everything sink in, the offer you just extended one of your best friends. You’re not a stranger to offering sex or getting physical with people you’ve known for a long time, but this is different.

This wasn’t offering sex. This was offering to be mated. To let Jade use your body to satisfy one of her most basic urges. To create life together.

A mixture of deep arousal and worry keeps swirling inside of you. It still nags at the back of your head, the worry that you were just too horny, and will end up disappointing Jade or putting yourself in a situation you didn’t want to be in. But even overthinking it like this... When you think about how happy she’ll be, and the idea of carrying her spawn inside of you… You really can’t bring yourself to regret it.

And hey.

You’ve got some sweet images to touch yourself to before going back to sleep.

 

 

…

 

…

…

Seriously, Roxy?

A tad self-indulgent for your first exploration of an alternative branch don’t you think?

aw cmon y cant u go back to NOT bein a party pooper 4 like an hour dirky dirk?

I just find it unfair you are all holding me back for making our timeline into my ‘power fantasy’. And yet here you are, doing exactly the same to this new offshot.

its not the same!!! you were being a dick, and hurting people! roxys indulging in a bunch of fantasies of their own, but also our fantasies! its fun, and hot, and cute, so shut up!

Fine.

begone, prince.

And why is SHE still here in the Narrative Space, watching everything? Her species doesn’t even have a concept for non-black relationships, let alone sex, I’d wager.

you’re sounding awfully xenophobic right about now, dirk.

I’m out.

to answer your question, however. i am just intrigued to see what the rest of you is capable of doing to this story.

so long as it is led by their hand towards something they are happy with.

aw shucks <3 alright baby lets get this show on the ROAD!


	2. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde boy and a horny dog girl walk into a rave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Extreme French Kissing, Public, Exhibitionism, Oral, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Irrumatio, Oral Knotting, Cum Inflation, Mild Musk, Ball Worship, Genital Fur, Breathplay.

You don’t recall ever seeing Jade so nervous. And it’s quite the sight to behold- Her shoulders, tensed up, beads of sweat streaking down her face, the way her tail shifts from wagging quickly behind her to trying to tuck its way between her thighs… She’s wearing a tight, green tank top with her Bec Head symbol on it, and you can just make out the dark bra underneath. Showing her guns, and her belly, and yet somehow leaving less to the imagination with the leggings framing her hips and legs so wonderfully. She’s not wearing panties- You’d know, you’ve been staring at her ass and the outline of her sheath for the half hour it took you to get to the party. And it makes sense, given the general purpose of rave nights for the dog girl.

Walking right besides her, there’s you, of course. A bright smile on your lips, and a hand ruffling through your short locks- Shorter than last week for sure. A pair of pink, heart-shades obscures your bright eyes, which makes having put on mascara to make them pop kind of a silly move on your part. You may feel more comfortable showing yourself more masculine right now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t look cute. And the rest of your outfit reflects this. A loose, boatneck top, with a fishnet mesh shirt beneath, covering from your neck and down the entirety of your arms. Neon green and pink wristbands add a bit of color to your arms, and your neck, as a similar choker rests right at the edge of the mesh. ‘Choker’, you assured Jade, but you just know she’s thinking ‘Collar’ all this time. A pair of tight shorts, fishnet stockings to match the look of your upper body… You’re wearing a binder bra, which does wonders flattening your chest some.

Yes, the two of you are ready to party. And the one with the most experience of the two is, ironically, also the one visibly lacking the most confidence in the situation. You know it’s not the booming music or the amount of people that’s gotten her like this though, in fact her ears twitch and her tail wags to the beat as if eager to get on the dancefloor and show everyone what she’s made of. No, the way she’s acting right now can only be adequately described with one word.

Restraint.

It’s no wonder why, either. The promise you made last week has been eating away at the back of her mind, specially as you began distancing yourself from feminity and motherhood. She’s holding back, respecting your boundaries and your feelings. You appreciate it, of course you do.

But god, it’s too cute not to take advantage of and tease her just a little bit.

**> Roxy: Party on.**

The locale is full to bursting right now. A troll-human couple seems to be laughing, getting wasted by the bar, next to a couple of consort friends wrapped up in something that’s somehow a halfway-point between bedsheet cloaks and slutty, revealing clothes. The dancefloor is mostly taken over by carapaces- It’s always funny to see the affinity the little guys have for colored square shapes on the ground. The DJ takes a moment, between songs, to announce the arrival of the Gods of Earth C, and all eyes fix upon the two of you briefly. They go back to partying after a quick cheer, though, Jade’s presence in places like these is pretty commonplace by now.

Despite all the glares on you, though, none feels as piercing as the dog girl’s right now.

JADE: so um!

JADE: what do you wanna do roxy?

**> Roxy: Get wasted.**

No! Come on, you’re so over getting drunk and passing out at this point. You’re not going to go THAT far, but a little buzz to start off the night wouldn’t be unwelcome. You do, however, come up with a bit of a devious idea. Soon, the two of you are sat by the side of the bar, and the charming Crocodile bartender naks the two of you a pair of drinks. Shot glasses full to the brim, the liquor is pink in color and it smells strongly alcoholic, with a sweet twang behind it. Jade pinches her glass carefully with two fingers, but doesn’t quite sip it yet, not as you tug your shades down, enough to reveal your eyes, flutter them in her direction. She melts immediately, shuddering with a little moan, and letting go off her drink to dig her fingers into the counter in front of her.

JADE: god… roxy youre- um, youre really pushing my buttons here…

ROXY: aw, am i really getting u that needy already~? weve barely gotten anythin started!

JADE: i know! but i cant stop… thinking… :x you know…

ROXY: yeah, u dont need to explain urself, im just messin w/ u hun <3

ROXY: hey, maybe try getting a lil bit tipsy, ill get it off ur mind

ROXY: hows that sound?

She nods, breathing in for a moment and trying to gather her thoughts. Obviously struggling to keep her composure, but knowing you may be right, just make everything a bit fuzzier in her mind to ignore how hot you are and how much she CAN’T pin you down the way she was promised.

**> Roxy: Put your plan into motion.**

You reach in quickly. Before she’s got time to react, before she can see what you’re doing, both shot glasses are in your hands, and you make sure she’s looking right at you when you pour that sweet liquid onto your tongue. At first it feels like another tease- You just told her to get breeding off her mind by getting tipsy, but now you’re preventing her from drinking entirely. And she’s about to call you out on your silly little trick.

Except that’s not your plan in the slightest.

Her lips part. The first breath of a word manages to leave her lips, but you don’t let it go any further than that. Your lips meet hers, and you see her pupils widen until the green of her irises is hard to make out. Nails digging into her shoulders, hot breath washing over your face, followed by a dip of your tongue into her mouth. You’re still holding the liquor in your mouth, which quickly pours into her mouth. A slow grind of those two muscles, swapping the drink, and gulping down, the two of you get your fair share of that burning sensation down your throat. Her entire form is trembling, you can hear the thumping of her tail against her seat… It feels so good to get the upper hand on Jade, if only for just a moment.

It doesn’t last though.

…

You have no idea how it happened. She was a blur when she moved. The barman, the couple nearby, and even a few other bystanders all turn at the sound of shot glasses clattering on the surface of the counter and dropping to the ground with a shattering noise. Her hands have possessively moved down onto your waist, digging hard enough to leave marks on your skin. Your back is flush against the counter, pinned down into it, as the dog girl you had just been teasing looms above you. Her body is heavy and keeps you from slipping even an inch away from this sudden embrace. Her eyes are narrowed into feral slits, and crackles of green energy flow through her powerful body, ensuring even if you had any semblance of leverage, you’d be unable to pull back from her.

Not that you would want to.

Her chest does a wonderful job at smothering your own and making you seem even flatter. Lips still locked to yours, not a single noise leaves your mouths other than the squelch of saliva and the gagging at the back of your throat. She must have used her powers- She may still be using them judging by the crackling you keep seeing over her. But her already wide canine tongue is filling every last inch of your mouth, and making your cheeks bulge out. It’s rough. It’s messy. It pours down your chin, and leaves you trembling when she dips to the back of your throat, and harshly pumps it straight down without a second thought.

You’ve heard of deep kisses, but this is a level beyond. She’s swirling, she’s twisting her muscle like a tendril would, pouring further down your neck and making it bulge out with its shape. Then the outline trails even lower, and you’re seriously starting to have some trouble breathing. Eyes rolling back, darting around the room…

It’s only then that you notice the sound of cheering is somehow overpowering the booming music. The voices rattle the locale with an even more intense beat than what the DJ is playing, and every pair of eyes in the room is fixed on the two of you. A rumble that shakes you to your very core, and leaves you quivering against Jade, whose shakiness only seems to add onto this vibration. You feel it in your bones, like her tongue’s using these vibrations to dig straight into your soul.

And you love it.

You love it, this feeling of being overpowered, of having pushed her too far. The feeling of her fat cock starting to unsheathe, and tent the front of her leggings. Jabbing down against your leg, insistently, as if trying to break free from the confines of her clothes. For an instant, you can imagine yourself, here. Where everyone can see. Bent over, pushed down, with Jade balls-deep inside and pumping your womb full of her virile seed. The images spark and crackle in your mind like the searing light of the Green Sun itself. Even though you’re currently distancing yourself from it… For that instant. That moment.

You feel like maybe you wouldn’t mind letting it happen. Letting everyone watch you give in.

But Jade knows better than to force it. She has been resisting all night. Probably holding back from bringing it up ever since you promised her. And now, it’s your turn to calm down, and take a step back. Her tongue swirls, rolls one last time- You have no idea how deep down your throat she’s gone, but you know it takes a good, few seconds of pulling back into her mouth to feel the tip back in your mouth. The wet pop of it returning home, her head leaning back, it’s followed by the deepest breath you’ve taken in your entire life. The sweetness left in your lips, in your head, the aftertaste of the liquor, it’s gone entirely. All that’s left, is the essence of the girl still keeping you down. You struggle to hold back a moan from being the first thing that’s left your lips since the kiss started.

ROXY: nnngh~…

JADE: you… me… bathroom

JADE: now

She’s assertive. Convincing, too, those few words are all it takes to change gears in your mind, and know the fun isn’t going to continue unless you have a bit of privacy in one of the stalls. At least the bystanders seem understanding enough, not egging you on to continue here for everyone to see, but stepping back and forming a path for you two to leave the crowded main area. You don’t get to walk there either, with the same ease with which she pinned you to the counter, you’re being hoisted up under her arm. Dragged, quickly, towards those doors. You briefly recognize one of the lowblood girls watching and stepping aside to let you pass, and she manages to high-five you on the way there.

Jade wastes no time. Unceremoniously kicking the door of the nearest stall in, and letting her powers slam the door shut right behind her. All but tossed against the wall, pushed with your back against it, the woman you’ve been teasing all night, now looms hungrily over you. Her gaze, the change in her attitude, it brings the difference in size between the two of you to mind, as it forces your neck to crane back to stare right back into her eyes. Her bust is right in front of your face, and it barely would take her getting on her tip-toes to let the bottom rest right on your head. That’s not her plan, however, as she’s leaning down instead. Down to let her teeth nip along the side of your jaw. Down your neck. Along your shoulder.

You fear she may tear the mesh of your shirt at first, with those sharp fangs and buck teeth of hers, but then you realize you don’t give a fuck about your clothes right now. Only about her. Only about what she can do to you. Her cock’s still hard as can be, you can see it, the few times your gaze drifts past her face and her bust. That she’s not ripping a hole through her leggings right now is truly a miracle, instead that piece of meat is stuffed down along her right leg. How close the tip is to her knee should feel threatening, but if anything it makes you feel even more aroused.

Your hands rest on her shoulders. Stroking down her hair, digging into her back. You share her same hungry look, the need to do more with her. A brief nudge of her palm, against your belly, and down onto your shorts, lets her feel the bump of your packer. Made you feel better when the night started, but you’re starting to wonder if it’s just something else in the way of giving you what you really want right now. Another moan rolls right past your lips. Almost like a purr. Close enough that you swear her teeth sink harder into your neck, enough to keep you trembling against the wall.

ROXY: i

ROXY: i didnt bring lube w/ me hun

ROXY: didnt know how far u wanted to go since-

JADE: shut up

She finally moves back, and the hand that’d been against your crotch a moment ago slips back up. Up past your belly, past your flattened chest, along your jaw, and finally, pressing her thumb directly over your soft lips. A harsher tug, and she’s making sure you part your jaw, as if examining your tongue, your mouth, your throat. The one she’d been so thoroughly exploring a few minutes ago in front of the whole party. She’s stern right now, but curiously, you don’t feel like she’s being commanding to you, necessarily. She’s trying to keep a shred of sanity right now.

It’s all she can do not to immolate your clothes off and make you have her puppies right here.

JADE: if i come so close as

JADE: SEEING your pretty butt right now

JADE: im going to go literally feral

JADE: and fuck you until dawn has come and gone again

JADE: just

JADE: use your mouth

JADE: please?

ROXY: …

ROXY: that i can do <3

**> Roxy: Kneel down.**

You begin lowering your body at her behest. Kisses, against her chest, along her exposed stomach as you go down, even stopping to trace your tongue along her abdominal muscles, it seems not even a need this strong will deter you from dragging it out and messing with your canine friend. But once you come close enough to the edge of her leggings, it doesn’t feel right. To kneel, to drop down like this, it simply doesn’t match the sheer heat building up within the two of you. Your calves never hit the tiled floor of the bathroom stall, and instead, your legs spread out, little by little.

You squat in front of her. Putting some strain on your poor feet, but the effect is even better than you had anticipated. Her hands ball into fists, clawing at her own palms, before those sharp nails dig into the wall right behind you. Jade’s probably the strongest in your friend group, both physically, and regarding her God Tier powers. But even now, her willpower is really being tested beyond what many would be able to. You love that she seems to like you enough to go to such lengths to ensure your comfort.

But some part of you really wishes she’d let loose right now and break you the way you deserve.

Your hands rest on her thighs. On her right one especially, lingering, grinding your palm up and down along the outline of her cock. It’s your mouth that does the job of exposing her, with a gentle nip to the hem of her leggings, and a slow pull, down, and backwards. The trail of white fur pointing up towards her abs. Then the first inch of the plump sheath, pulled back slightly… The first inch of that angry red length comes with a wave of her scent, that pleasant tinge to the air around you. Raw sex, neediness, pheromones screaming in your mind how much she wants you, all of you.

Reminding you, even though she’s the canine one, you really are the bitch here.

Further. Lower. More. It’s not enough, you want to see more, you want to breathe her more, you want to taste her. You need to. Three inches down, and you can clearly see that bulbous knot at the very base. The root of her cock, stretching the sheath back, having peeled it a bit. It looks thick as your wrist, and you know it’s only going to get bigger. Your lips part, as soon as the leggings are rolled past her hips. Knowingly, Jade shakes her hips from side to side, letting the fabric drop down to her ankles unceremoniously. And them off the way? The uncontained cock practically springs forward to slap across your face, harshly striking over your cheek, nearly knocking your shades off, and resting the tapered tip right against your forehead, already trickling pre down your features. It’s got to be at least a foot long, and you’re already beginning to breathe hard, to pant at the sight.

Why haven’t you done this with her before? Why did it take so long?

Her hands finally leave the wall. Her claws, marked deep into it, but her touch is surprisingly gentle when it comes to rest right behind your head. At least at first. Her other hand quickly squeezes that fat thing pulsing in front of you. Thumbing along the underside, allowing more beads of pre to bubble from the tip and trickle over your skewed lenses, against your blonde locks. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slow, heavy smacks of that weight, making you drool in anticipation, making your pink eyes roll back to stare, stare up at her. Beyond those wonderful abs, beyond the heavy chest, you can just make out a sly smirk on her lips.

It takes you a moment to realize it’s not her cock she wants attention to right now. Not yet. Claws dig into your scalp, harder, a painful sting makes you move along with the motion of her hand, down past all 12 inches of fat dog cock, to dig your nose, your lips, directly into the heavy cumtanks beneath. That fur-covered sack is bigger than one of your balled fists, steaming hot cauldrons you can practically swear you feel and hear currently working to produce the load to end all other loads. Just for you. Virile. Heated.

Ready to be poured deep, deep inside of you.

How can you resist? Your lips part with a moan, and you let the fur drag against your tongue. It initially seemed like it’d be weird to suck on the fur, but the silky texture and how it gets matted quickly with your drool only makes you salivate more, want to smother yourself harder against her. Jade keeps your head steady, making sure you don’t pull back just yet, and you eagerly kiss, and purr, and practically make out with the heavy sack. Little rocks of her hips make them swing, bounce and slap over your features, and your shorts are starting to soak through the fabric right now.

It feels like you’ve been down there for hours. It feels like you could be there for even longer. But your friend is starting to get impatient, having someone so close, so eager, worshipping her nuts, your face is being dragged messily along the underside of her cock, until your lips and tongue graze the tip. Finally, you’re able to stare back up at her again. Face red, breathing even heavier than before. Hair messy dishevelled from the way she’s holding it. Heart shades nearly entirely off your face- And falling off with a gentle flick of the hand that’s no longer pumping her cock. Tongue lolled out, lips parted, waiting. She knows what you want. You know what she wants.

There’s no turning back now.

The tip rests on your tongue, and drags back and forth, as if to let you savor what’s about to violate your mouth in a moment. No words needed, no warning required, you’re more ready than you have ever been, and Jade cannot hold back any more. Her hips rock forward, and you feel her finally inside. Pat your lips, tugging a bit down on your jaw. The narrow tip makes penetration easy, but the rest of her shaft widens to the point of it being a bit of a challenge to fit her comfortably inside. Rolling forward, from side to side, letting you feel it poke and drag along the insides of your cheeks, the texture along your tongue. Hotter than your insides, and carrying that same powerful flavor her balls did, that taste that makes you want… More.

And more she gives you. Without delay, without a pause, you’ve barely even sucked on it, barely let your tongue roll the first teasing stroke beneath it, your cheeks hollow once to try and add more pressure, and her hands are already clinging tight to your head with a low growl. And she thrusts.

God, she thrusts forward.

Digging in. Deep. It’s like she felt the back of your throat and didn’t want your body to tell her where the limits were, sinking down past that narrow entrance. Forcing your poor esophagus to accept her, as it tries to twitch and clench down, either in a desperate attempt to push something way too big out, or in trying to drag the oversized intruder down. Whichever it is your body is attempting, there’s no denying or wondering what Jade’s choice is.

You feel your neck start to bulge with her size, as more gets lodged inside. At least with her tongue, there was some movement, some times you could try and breathe in deep, fill your lungs with oxygen. But your current invader is too stiff and too thick to even consider that. Once it pushes down past a threshold, all you can do is feel the burn in your throat and lungs, as you’re deprived of precious air. Hands steadying yourself against her, pressing to her hips, your own moving and shaking as it becomes tougher to keep this squatted position for her.

Not like you have any other choice. The further in she goes, the harder the strain in your neck. The more that bulge presses against your choker, before disappearing beneath the line of your ribcage. The closer she walks, until she’s practically standing over you, panting, moaning, and with the enormous knot pressed flush against your lips. Gagging noises, squelches. Sputtering and retching that make your throat convulse, and your eyes water from the lack of air. Dragging the mascara you so carefully applied before in messy streaks down your even messier face.

JADE: oh my GOD roxy!!!

She moans your name. Calls out to you, and it feels so fucking good. To know your body is making her feel like this. It’s the rush of pleasuring her that keeps you going, that keeps your head bobbing against the powerful vice grip of her hands. That makes you want to give her more, and more, all you’ve got. Her hips draw back, and she slams down. Gentleness is out the question entirely, as her body jackhammers straight down into yours, keeping your head tilted back and looking at her crotch. Her knot slaps against your lips, and practically bruises your nose, while her balls swing and slap into your chin and neck with every stroke.

It’s not just a blowjob. It’s beyond deepthroating. She’s using your mouth, your throat, like a sex toy, she’s having sex with your pretty face. Beating it with her crotch with the sole purpose of getting herself off, and somehow each spike of pain from how she’s using you adds to the heat also building within you. Your pleasure shouldn’t be a factor here. Not right now. Not while giving her oral. But you haven’t been this wet in your entire life, and you can… You can feel it. Fast approaching, every moment that passes without air, every little spark at the corners of your vision, the closing darkness on the periphery of your sight. You know you need more. You need all of it.

You need this.

Your arms wrap around her hips, and on the next thrust downwards, you pull yourself up with all your might. The very last shreds of your strength, and probably your sanity. There’s a hard yank of your jaw, a painful tug on the corners of it, and your eyes roll back into your skull to the point your irises are barely visible. Her hips jolt forward, and lock in place as the enormous bulb of her knot slams right past your teeth, and starts to swell, to pull harder on your mouth, to dig against your cheeks to the point they visibly balloon outwards. You feel it, the snap of your choker being split by that monstrous cock sheathing itself balls-deep down your gullet, the climax coursing through you. Every nerve of your body is on fire, and you know your shorts will never be the same, squirting without being touched, hard enough to leak through the fabric and messily puddle down on the ground beneath.

But you’re not the only one that hits their climax. Jade stares in awe and a bit of concern as you swallow down that knot into your mouth like it wasn’t a big deal, and all it takes is a yank backwards, feeling how stuck she is inside of you, followed by an adorable, and very canine yelp, for her to let loose. Her sack pulls up, flush against her crotch, her teeth grit with a snarl and what almost sounds like a howl, before the underside of her already bloated cock seems to swell. Almost in slow motion, from the very base of the knot preventing you from slipping her out, to that narrow tip currently somewhere between the base of your neck and your stomach.

It pours in. Her cum. Thick, boiling hot, and going directly down into your stomach, a stream that picks up in intensity with each throb of her cock. Jet, after jet, after jet of that virile seed you’ve been fantasizing about, filling up every last inch of your stomach, and beyond. Within seconds, it’s already way too much for you to take, and you know, you just know a fraction of her full load inside of your womb would definitely leave you gravid. Rose let her do this inside as long as she wore a condom? How can condoms possibly contain this? You feel the taste, it backs up into your mouth, but the knot is preventing most of it from going further. The mind-numbing taste mixes with that scent you’ve become so addicted to in the past few minutes, specially as the stream finds your sinuses to be the only place it can try to lessen the pressure within your body. Gushing messily out of your nose, and splattering against her crotch, and back onto your face, immediately caking it with a sticky layer of spunk.

It’s still not enough. Your belly is bearing the brunt of it, to the point of beginning to swell outwards. At first, just a mild bump against the front. Then it begins to redden. And little by little, you start to wonder if your stomach can’t possibly get pregnant with the overwhelming amount of cum inside of you, because you already look half-way through the breeding you promised her. Of course, you can’t, but your delirious, oxygen-deprived mind only focuses on your fantasies. Your desires.

Your promise.

You’re not ready now. You don’t feel like you could bear her actually… Impregnating you, and carrying her children. But watching your belly grow like this and strain, and getting to hear her wincing in delight and ecstasy… You know, when the time comes, you’ll do great.

You’re going to make an amazing breeding slut.

Your arms go limp. Slip right pat her hips, and hang down on either side of your body. Your eyes are mostly closed, and the cum is still pouring in and out of you in messy waves for a few more seconds. Jade’s tail twitches a few more moments, before going limp as well behind her in relief, huffing through her nose, once, twice, and looking down with a dazed smile.

JADE: that was…

JADE: SO fucking good, roxy…

JADE: hehe…

JADE: um

JADE: roxy?

JADE: …                                                                                       

JADE: ah shit-

JADE: come on dont pass out on me boy!

JADE: D:

Her concern is the last thing you hear before you succumb to a lack of air, and she rushes to yank the knot back out and help you regain consciousness. Not the way you expected the night would end, but honestly?

Absolutely worth it.


	3. Mating Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finally stops holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Instant Loss, Rough Sex, Breeding, Pregnancy, Cervical Penetration, Knot-Fucking, Knotting, Biting, Cum Inflation, Flexibility.

Heated panting, filling the room. The constant whap of her tail striking the mattress. Curled up in her bed, shaky, with nothing covering her body, and her green phone held tightly in her hand. Way too tightly. She may fear cracks could start appearing on it, but her mind’s focused on something completely different. Namely, your profile, the one she has kept open for the last month and a half.

It was that long ago that Jade took you along with her to a party, which ended in a very sore jaw for you, and an even deeper need for her. There was nothing to worry, or resentment for what happened. If anything, you actually loved feeling her go too far, and lodge that enormous thing in your poor maw, making you pass out and leaving you unable to properly close your mouth for the next week or so. But for your sake, and her own, you decided it would be for the best not to hang out in person while breeding is in her mind, at least until you felt ready to really… Allow her to pump you full. Just like you promised.

She still talks to you, of course she does. And she has been enticing you with more of those gorgeous images of hers, selfies while completely naked, close-ups of her cock, from various different angles. You have noticed, however, since that night, she has not gone out to another party, or invited some cutie to plow and relieve herself from this heat. It’s almost as if she’s waiting for you to be ready. Like she doesn’t want to waste a single drop outside of you.

And for long enough to make one wonder if she’s starting to develop stalker-like tendencies, Jade has been compulsorily refreshing your profile. Reading your posts, your conversations with others, and the way you address them- But most importantly, the way they address you. “They/Them”, it lists currently. Your feelings, what seems right, are always in flux for you. You’re happy, to follow what feels right at each given moment, to flow back and forth. Gender is stupid like that, but it’s those labels that help others get a better grasp of who you are at each given moment.

In Jade’s case, specifically? It helps her know exactly when to strike.

**> Roxy: Update your profile.**

You’ve been going back and forth with both feminine and neutral pronouns as of late. It may have been because of your recent chat with John and Rose, perhaps a bit of Jake as well? You’ve been pushing the girly angle a bit more for a day or two, and as a little conversation piles up in your social media, and people drop “She”’s and “Her”’s, you don’t correct them. It feels good. You’re the bad-assest girl in the block and you know it. Bad-assest? Is that a word? You really don’t care, language is as dumb and fake as gender is.

But dumb as fake as both may be, it’s about time both come together as a simple change to your profile. You don’t need to announce these shifts loudly, and don’t really care if someone accidentally slips or whatever. Keeping your pals up to date with your inner world, however, seems like a worthwhile use of your time. And so, “They/Them” gets replaced be “She/Her”.

It takes seconds.

The page has just barely finished refreshing, and somehow, the crackle of energy and smell of ozone that comes from Jade’s light-speed warping is already filling the air around you. You’re leaning back into your seat, nothing but a comfortable white shirt and your favorite pair of leggings. And all it takes is a tilt of your head to see the imposing dog girl looming right over you. Her claws tear through the back of your chair as if it were made of butter, with the way she’s squeezing into it. Her lips are curled into a wide, fanged grin, and you could swear you can see her green eyes swirling like spirals.

You know, that you promised her you’d let her breed you. You know, also, that you feel infinitely more comfortable with the idea of carrying her children as a girl. But you at least imagined you’d get a few… Days to consider it for good? To talk to her about it. Schedule some time, build up to it. You don’t know if you should be a bit frustrated at how needy she’s being, or flattered that she wants to do this so badly with you. In the end, it just comes down to building arousal in the pit of your stomach.

Okay. Whew. She’s here.

She’s here to breed you.

And she wants it right now.

Maybe you should have a little talk with her first.

ROXY: um… jade?

**> Jade: Greet Roxy.**

Her hips come down hard towards yours. She’s not even half-way in, but you already feel fuller than you have in your entire life. One moment you were on your chair, the next she had you already pinned on the ground. Not even your bed, but the cold, hard ground. Shirt torn to shreds right off of you, leaving your chest and your stomach exposed. Your favorite leggings, open at the crotch, to show that enticing, dripping cunt she’s been fantasizing about for weeks. You couldn’t talk to her, reason at all. You couldn’t react when her hands went to your ankles, and she folded you in half against the ground, joints aching, feet held up above your head. You couldn’t get a word out before her hips were hammering into you, filling you up, striking against your poor womb, and knocking the air out of you.

And you wouldn’t want it any other way.

You hear it. Hear her, muttering the words “Breed” and “Mate” under her breath, pouring out alongside her moans, and muffled by the distinct SLAP, SLAP, SLAPping noise of your cunt being abused by her shaft. Walls reddening, twitching hard around her. Her shape already nicely defined against your abdomen, and your juices messily squeezed right out of you. At least it helps lubing her up, and you sure as hell need it with the violent pace she’s building up to, with the way the narrow tip constantly strikes at your cervix…

It should hurt. It really should hurt, and you have no idea if it’s your God Tier powers, hers, or simply the fact your body has been aching for her so long it welcomes this punishment. Whichever the case, any spike of pain is quickly replaced by a rush of ecstasy. Blissful, wonderful. Perfect. Her chest pushes down against your body, and her face comes up to the side of your neck. You think she’s going to bite down, assert dominance at first, but instead… You feel her sniffing. Taking in your scent. Letting her hot breath wash over you, and dragging her tongue slowly, sensually,  up along the side of your neck, back down your shoulder. Gentle nibbles that are very much in contrast with the harsh way she’s driving herself down into you.

This mating press continues for what feels like hours, but she’s not even close to done yet. It’s exhausting. Overwhelming. Occasionally, sparks of her powers crackle right down her cock, and drive her even harder inside of you, followed by a spike of pleasure through your nerves. Her hips are starting to become a blur, and not just in the sense of speed, it’s like her powers are getting out of control, and each forceful push downwards feel like two, then three different jabs, like each of those after-images is another Jade seeking to bury herself balls-deep inside of you. Deeper. Harder. Deeper. Harder. Deeper. Harder.

And then it happens.

One of those sudden thrusts make the cock inside you surge forward. It feels like a punch to your gut- And then those after-images catch up with another two hard pulls at your poor cervix. Her back arches. She howls, howls out in a domineering, feral way, above you, and you can feel it. The sting at the very entrance. The jab of the tip pushing the further wall of your womb in. She’s gone through, disregarded all you know should be true about anatomy, and forcefully pried your uterus open.

It’s almost as if she’s training you to stretch it for when you bear her puppies.

You rest like this for a moment. Heated. Panting. Staring up, in disbelief and wide-eyed, at the woman that unceremoniously bent you down like this and forced her way into your womb. You don’t think you’ve seen Jade so happy in her entire life. Your belly bulges out in such bizarre ways, showing the shape of that… Foot-long monster lodged in you, sans the knot, which is currently kissing your poor, abused cunt lips. It stirs your insides. It shapes you to be the perfect little cocksleeve for her. And then, her hips start to roll back, slowly, until you feel your cervix close down past her tip…

Thrust.

Thrust.

Another, hard, sudden push downwards. She’s driving back, to pull out of your womb, to let you feel parts of your anatomy you shouldn’t ever feel this clearly, only to slam home again. This is not sex. This is not teasing. She’s marking your uterus as her territory, flecks and spurts of pre gushing out inside of you, warming you up even more. Each spike of pleasure is another step closer to your impending climax. Each time she slaps her knot against your entrance, you wonder if the next will be the last, the one that brings the two of you to a loud climax.

The one that seals your fate as her little breeder.

She’s starting to linger. Her thrusts are getting more erratic, her breathing heavier and her moans more growl-like, the knot bashes and dips and pushes against your entrance every time she sheathes inside of you, and it feels like it’ll pop inside every single time, but it never does. Bearing through each strike of her heavy balls against your ass. It quivers, and so do your thighs, shaking, bouncing, rippling with the energy behind every one and each of her insistent, desperate pushes, until finally, the sudden wave of pain as your delicate entrance gets split right open snaps you out of it.

Slurp.

Once the widest part of the knot is past your entrance, your hungry insides practically suck her in. It’s too intense for you, tears are rolling down your cheeks. Teeth grit, but happy as can be, as she finally gets exactly where she wanted to be in. You cum, your squeeze, you clamp around her with the intent of milking every last drop of cum from her. You’re ready, you want it, you need her to pump you full of her cum, to drown your eggs in Jade, all Jade, all her, all…

She huffs.

She’s not cumming.

Not yet, at least, somehow, even though she’s the most eager of the two, she still has the stamina of a First Guardian. You can see her grin above you. Watching how you shake and whine in the afterglow of your climax. She waits for it to pass, for you to feel less sensitive. More numb. More tired. And then, her claws digging onto your shoulders, letting go off your ankles, she awkwardly twists you around to force you down on your belly. Your body does a 180 degree spin around her knot, and you swear you can feel that beast of hers bore in deeper than before, drill harshly into you.

And then she stands up.

She doesn’t pull out, however. She doesn’t drag you away so she can stand up. Her arms hook under you, around your belly, and keeping your knees up against your body, Jade lifts you up with her, and still keeping her elbows hooked under your legs, you feel her palms resting to the back of your head. From a Mating Press, to a Full Nelson, you’d joke about this sex turning into a wrestling match, but you’re a bit too out of it, and given how she’s roughing you up, it may as well be.

At first, it seems like an odd choice. She’s… Knotted you. She’s forced that beast of hers all the way in, and you can feel the way it swells, locks inside of you with each beat of her heart. You really don’t expect it when she hoists you up higher and draws her hips back roughly, forcing the swollen bulb of her knot right out, and making you see stars. Nor does she give you any warning or time to gasp in before that monster is ramming its way back inside of your abused entrance. Tugging at your walls, making your insides cling to her, only to pop back out and squeeze her way in once more, and again, and again.

She’s knot-fucking you. She’s letting the semi-swollen thing at the base sting at your entrance, and slamming her hips back into your body with seemingly little regard for your comfort. She’s using you. Like she used your throat a while back. Like you’ve wanted her to do ever since you made this promise. Wearing your womb like a condom, mixing shock and delight together. Your voice comes as ragged moans and yelps at first, but soon you’re breathless again, and drooling enough that the only thing leaving your mouth is the bubbling saliva streaking down your tongue. You have no idea if you’re cumming or not, it’s long since gotten past the point where the constant rush of pleasure should’ve worn off, but this constant pleasure feels too intense to just be a build-up. Like orgasms chained together, a neverending heaven.

Exactly where you wanted to be.

One last jolt of her hips. One last slam of her knot inside, and you can feel it throb harder than even before. Swell out bigger than it has ever been. Dig hard along your walls. And in that same breath, without so much as a low growl, her teeth finally sink down on the side of your neck. Leaving the mark of her fangs, ensuring you’ll have to wear your scarf if you don’t want to proudly display you’ve been claimed. But why wouldn’t you? She’s earned it. She’s earned you. And besides, your body is about to be marked in yet another way that will make it difficult to hide for long.

You feel the way her cock pulses inside of you. Each wave of cum travelling up the underside. Piping it, past your entrance, past your cervix, and spraying directly into your uterus. That thick, bubbling load, all of that wonderful cum, it takes seconds for your womb to be filled up to capacity. It swirls, it keeps coming, heated and virile. Right down your Fallopian Tubes, every last inch of them, as if waiting right behind your ovaries for an egg to push into, to make submit.

You’ve been rendered speechless a long time ago, but this, this is just way too much. Tears dried over your red cheeks, a constant trickle of drool. Eyes rolled back, such a pretty, wavy smile she’s left on you. And it only gets better with each new pump of her seed. Her knot ensures not a drop escapes. Even as your womb swells out, even as your cervix lets part of it leak back a little, not a single drop makes it past the entrance, and your abdomen rounds out, heavier, gravid. Last time, when she used your stomach, you looked as if you were pregnant. And while still just a side-effect of that obscene load… The light crackle of green energy right beneath the skin. The sheer amount weighing you down. You can already see it in your mind, the cute Bec-head sperm cells ganging up on your poor, dazed eggs.

There’s not a shred of a doubt right now, you’ve been utterly, and thoroughly bred by Jade Harley.

Your heavy breathing, and Jade’s, is all that fills the room for the next minute and a half. A moment of respite, to think about what just happened. About what she’s done. About what you’ve done. And she slumps back on your bed, legs shaky and tired, with you still locked to her crotch and held up in this awkward, obscene manner that leaves you feeling so exposed. Vulnerable.

She lets go off the back of your head, but keeps your knees hoisted up like this. Arms wrapping around your swollen belly, and jaw unclenching from your tender skin. The maddening silence is finally broken, as her tail begins to wag eagerly behind her. And her voice, sweet, caring, full of love and affection, washes over your ear.

JADE: my…

JADE: mate~…

Her mate.

 

All hers.


End file.
